


We're together now

by evanoracronwell



Series: What Could Have Been [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, Alex Manes Loves Michael Guerin, Good Sister Isabel Evans, Jesse Manes Being an Asshole, M/M, Michael Guerin & Alex Manes Use Their Words, Michael Guerin Deserves Nice Things, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanoracronwell/pseuds/evanoracronwell
Summary: The one where Michael talks with Iz and Max about Alex.Jesse is an asshole as usual.And Malex is just being too cute.
Relationships: Isabel Evans & Michael Guerin, Max Evans & Michael Guerin, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: What Could Have Been [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079423
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	1. We're together now

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of a series about what could have been if thing were different on the drive-in. You don't have to read part 1 for this to make sense, but that it would make me very happy !!
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful beta: MidnightFox518

“Will she forget me? “

“No. Just how she feels about you. “

“Well, she feels like I'm a murderer, so...”

"But if I do that, she'll be gone again Max, and she may never come back. I need you to make sure this is what you want."

"what I want stopped matter a long time ago Isobel. Do whatever you have to do"

"Wait." Michael sighed running his hands through his hair "Maybe Iz doesn't have to make Ortecho go away, Alex can talk to her and calm things down."

"Alex? As in Alex Manes?" Isobel asked, confused. "Why would Alex Manes do anything for us?"

"Because we are together, we are dating. I thought you would have heard something, we kissed at the drive-in and several people saw it, I thought it would be the town gossip. But maybe the blackout served to drown out this story"

"Alex Manes?" Isobel asked again as confused as before. "The emo kid with the piercing? The airman hero that I organized the parade? That Alex Manes?

"There is only one Alex Manes in the world, Iz, and luck for me, he is mine!"

" And how exactly could he calm thing down, Michael?"

"Because he knows, Max, I told Alex everything, I said what we are."

* * *

"Do you have any idea of the shame you brought to this family?"

Alex rolled his eyes feeling completely not in the mood to put up with an attack from Jesse Manes early in the morning, not after the wonderful night he had spent with Michael, and now he had barely made it through the front door of his house and had already come across with his father sitting in the living room with a glass in his hands and an expression of pure disgust.

"What are you talking about exactly?" he threw the keys on the sideboard next to the wall and stopped in the middle of the room facing Jesse. "As far as I remember, the simple fact that I breathe is a reason for you to be ashamed, so could you be more specific?"  
"Very funny. I'm referring to that ridiculous scene you caused at the drive-in, kissing that marginal in front of everyone. Dragging the Manes name into the mud after all the sacrifices our family made, the prestige we have, and now you..."

"Me what?" Alex was furious and raised his voice. "I went to the damn war you forced me to, I fought for years, I was better than you at everything. I outranked you, Master Sergeant. The best Manes the air force ever had, remember that?"

"And now you're throwing everything in the trash for a damn drunk and delinquent who ..."

"Don't you ever talk about him like that again, you hear me? Michael is a thousand times the man you could never even dream of being." he shook his head and tried to calm himself, running a hand through his hair impatiently. "This conversation ends here, you have nothing to do with my life, let alone what I do with it."

Without waiting for an answer he walked towards the corridor that would lead to his room when Jesse's voice stopped him.

"You seem to have forgotten what I promised to do if you didn't walk away from that boy."

Alex turned around feeling the blood boiling with hatred, he returned to the room as quickly as he could with the help of the crutch stopping directly in front of Jesse.

"You are the one who seems to have forgotten who I am, what I have become, and especially what I am capable of. I’m no longer that stupid and frightened boy who was beaten almost daily and lied and hid from everyone. I am no longer that silly little boy that you pushed into a war with threats. If you even get close to Michael, I swear to you Dad, I'm going to make you regret it. "

"You would never have the guts to do anything against me."

"Try me. I’ll kill you with my bare hands to protect him from you."

Leaving no room for Jesse to say anything, Alex turned and walked towards his room. Only when he closed the door did he manage to let the air out of his lungs. This time his father would not come between him and Michael, he would not be able to break them again.

* * *

"You completely lost your mind, Michael!"

The cowboy rolls his eyes and sinks further into the chair, Max has been pacing back and forth for almost an hour shouting all the words in the dictionary. Isobel, seated in the other armchair, just glances impatiently between Max and Michael, without saying a word. Which, in fact, is much scarier than all of Max's hysteria.

"You had no right to do this without consulting us first"

"Do you mean like you did? With Liz?" Michael responds wryly and can hear Isobel snort with a laugh.

"That was completely different"

"Really? Why was it different? Because it was Liz? Because it was you?"

"Because she was dying in front of me, because I love her"

"And you think I don't love Alex, after everything I just told you about my story with him, Max, I just said he went to a fucking war to keep me safe. And you come with this shit that is different from you and Liz? A girl you haven't seen in a decade and never had anything with you? The girl who went to make out with Valenti in the parking lot after you saved her? "

"Michael, she was dying, that was the only reason I risked everything, to save her. That's the difference between the two of us. I didn't go and tell her just because I wanted to ..."

"Well I did, I told Alex just because I fucking wanted to. I told him who I am and he understood Max, he wasn't scared, he didn't run. He promised to keep our secret."

"He's an airman, Michael. Exactly the kind of people we spend our lives fearing and running from."

"And Liz is a scientist, exactly the kind of people we also spend our lives fearing and running away from, Max. The difference is that she came here to do tests and experiments on you. Alex didn't"

"He..."

"That's enough," Isobel got irritated, interrupting the two. "The two of you fucked up telling a secret that we promised never to tell. But Michael is right Max, you were worse because you let Liz experiment on you. She has your blood and who knows what she'll do with it. Yes, I know" she rolled her eyes when he threatened to start explaining himself. "She was dying and bla bla bla, but you didn't have to accept that she did all those tests on you"

"I know, I just ..."

"You wanted to have her close. Well next time, invite her over for coffee"

"Look, we both broke our promise. But Max, you need to understand. I spent ten years away from Alex, suffering from this distance, believing that he had abandoned me because he wanted to. And now I have a real chance to live the story that his father stopped us from living. I don't want any secrets between us. That's why I told him everything. "

"I can understand that, Michael. I know I shouldn't have reacted that way and ... Wait." he opened his eyes wide when he realized Michael's last words. "When you say you told everything, you don't mean you told him about ..."

"Rosa?! Yes, I told him about Rosa, Max. I told Alex everything. From the moment we left the Pods until now, I didn't hide any details."

"You gotta be fucking kidding me. Rosa, Michael? Seriously, you couldn't have done that, it wasn't your secret to tell."

"Then whose was it Max?" Isobel changed. "This secret is Michael's much more than ours, and he more than anyone else has the right to decide who he tells about it. And that's enough with this discussion. You should be much more concerned with controlling Liz before she causes a problem for us"

"I told you, Alex can talk to her and see if he can calm things down. If that doesn't work, it's up to you Isobel"

Max seemed to want to say something, but Jenna's arrival prevented him and a few minutes later he left with her, leaving only Michael and Isobel.

"So ... Alex Manes?"

"Yes"

"Details. Now"

Oh ... fuck.

* * *

When Michael arrived at Sanders he saw Alex's car parked and a smile appeared on his lips, it had only been a few hours since they split up and Michael was already missing Alex. He stopped the truck next to Alex's Explorer and headed for his Airstream as soon as possible, opening the door he found Alex sitting on his bed, legs stretched out and the prosthetic in the corner. He had his head against the wall with his eyes closed but as soon as he heard the sound of the door he turned his face to look at Michael with a beautiful smile.

"Hey ... how was it?"

"Well, we were right, blackout was all Max" he got rid of his shirt and T-shirt by throwing them somewhere in the Airstream and sat on the edge of the bed facing Alex. "And I told them about us and that you know everything"

"Hmm, that must’ve been fun" he wrinkled his nose and Michael snorted with a laugh.

"No, he made a whole speech about me not having the right to share the secret without talking to them first"

" He does remember that he was the one who told Liz everything in the first place, right?”

"That's what I said, which leads me to something I need to ask you about. I'll understand if you don't want to get involved in this and ..."

"Hey no," Alex held Michael's face in his hands. "We are together, I told you that yesterday Michael."

"I know" he smiled and kissed Alex's lips enjoying his taste. He then sighed and bit his lip looking at Alex. "Liz can be a problem, she fought with Max at the drive-in, accusing him of killing Rosa. I don't think she'll keep our secret Alex."

"Do you want me to talk to her? Is that what you were going to ask me?"

"Can you? I know I shouldn't be asking you this, but ..."

"Michael, stop! Of course, I’ll talk to her, Liz is not a bad person and she understands better than anyone what it is like to be discriminated against just because of someone's origins. She is just scared thinking that he killed Rosa."

"And she's not wrong, is she?" Michael mumbled in embarrassment. "We did kill her"

"No, Isobel killed Rosa and you told me that she wasn't conscious, that it was as if she was in some sort oftrance. So it wasn't her fault, nor Max's, much less yours, sweatheart"

"Alex, I ..."

"You are not a murderer Michael," He said firmly and pulled Michael even closer until he touched their forehead, mixing their breaths. "Never doubt it again, understand?"

"You are wonderful, did you know that?" He smiled and wrapped his arms around Alex's waist. "I can't believe we're finally together"

"Well ... you better believe cowboy, I don't intend on going anywhere"

"Promise?!"

"Promise."


	2. Is never good news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex talks to Michael, Isobel and Max...

"He’s late"

"Isobel, he called to say that something happened and that he was going to be late. So we know he's late without you saying that every five minutes"

Michael rolled his eyes impatiently with his sister and Max just snorted angrily, he had made it clear that he still didn’t approve the fact that Michael had told Alex everything.

"Michael, I still ..."

"No! Just don’t, Max. I'm tired of hearing how much you don't approve my decisions, especially about telling Alex everything. So just stop"

"I just want to say that ..."

"Look, the Captain has arrived." Isobel said in a cheerful voice, glad that she could interrupt the tantrum between her brothers.

Michael immediately turned around, right at the front door he saw Alex about to knock on the door and the sight of his boyfriend - Michael would never get tired of that word - he smiled and immediately went to open the door to let Alex in.

"Hey"

The airman smiled when he saw him and without hesitation hugged him around the waist with one hand bringing him to a quick but tender kiss, leaving Michael wanting more.

"Sorry I'm late, I was leaving the house when Kyle showed up"

"Kyle? Like Kyle Valenti?" Michael asked confused.

"Yes, the cabin I'm living in was actually Kyle's father. He left it for me in his will after his death. Kyle went over there to investigate some things and anyway ... it's a lot to explain"

"Were you able to talk to Liz?" Isobel asked from across the room

"Actually, yes I did"

"Come on, you better sit down" Michael hugged him around the waist and Alex smiled knowing that he was worried about his leg, he let the cowboy take him to the couch and Alex settled himself in Michael's arms, supporting the side of his body against his chest as he rested his hand on the cowboy's thigh.

"So, good and bad news in the Liz department."

"Great" Isobel grunted rolling his eyes

"The good news is that she admitted to being wrong about testing on you Max, and promised not only to abandon that but also to destroy any evidence of those tests."

"Can we trust that?"

"I don't know Michael, Liz seemed real to me, but I confess that given the situation, I wouldn't bet much on that."

"The bad news?" Max asked

"Valenti knows. Liz told him everything"

"You gotta be fucking kidding with me. Valenti? Kyle Valenti know?" Michael was completely furious and Alex pressed his fingers against the cowboy's thigh trying to calm him down.

"I figured he did, I went to see Liz the night of the blackout. I saw Valenti leaving the Crashdown. I left before he could see me, but I figured it meant he knew"

"And you, I don't know Max, thought about telling us that at some point?"

"What did you want, Isobel? For me to say one more way I fucked up. Alex had said he would talk to Liz, I was waiting to be able to decide what to do"

"Well, congratulations. You really fucked up. Because she ran to tell her ex-boyfriend Doc."

"Yes, Liz really did tell him." Alex interrupted when he saw that Max was going to start arguing with Isobel. "I mean, it wasn't exactly she who made him find out about aliens in Roswell. It turns out that he saw the handprint on Liz's shoulder, apparently, Jim Valenti before he died wasn't exactly lucid and spent all the time mumbling disconnected things. But one, in particular, was repeated a lot, and Kyle remembered it when he saw the mark on Liz. "

"I don't understand, what Jim Valenti may have said that makes any connection to us"

"I don't know if it's exactly you three, Isobel. But Kyle told me that his father always said: If you see a handprint, go to Manes."

"And by Manes, I assume it wasn't you?"

"No. Kyle went to my dad. On the night of the Reunion."

"Your father?!" Michael looked like he was about to burst with rage. "Are you telling me that Jesse Manes knows about aliens?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, and he told Kyle everything. A kind of recruiting attempt and how that is the legacy of our families. Some kind of shit that Kyle said he didn't quite understand after knowing that aliens are real. What really matters now is that not only my father but also the military know that the UFO crash in 47 really happened and it wasn’t just an invention that made Roswell famous. I don't know if he knows that the three of you are a part of it and Kyle doesn't either.Valenti walked away from my father saying he didn't want to be part of any of this, but Jesse kept insisting on knowing who Kyle saw the handprint on because he thought that person was dead. Kyle said nothing about Liz "Alex stepped forward to see that Max was about to ask. "And after that, he has been trying to keep his distance from my dad. He showed up at the cabin today after I came back to talk to Liz, that's why I was late, for some reason, Liz was convinced that Jim and Rosa were having an affair. It seems that she got of one os Rosa's old backpack and had a note on it, when she compared it with the writing in all the yearbooks she had, Liz realized that the writing matched a message left in one of Kyle's photos by his father "

"This is ridiculous, Jim would never have an affair with a teenager." Max snapped.

"I said that to Kyle, but anyway I let him search the cabin, he had found a key that looked like it belonged to something in there. And we ended up discovering a bunker under my coffee table in my living room. There is a room for a teenager down there, really creepy by the way, but anyway, we found out that Jim was helping Rosa to detox, and that he never had an affair with her, the one he had an affair with was Helena Ortecho, Rosa's and Liz's mother. And Rosa actually is Jim's daughter, meaning Kyle's half-sister "

"Holy shit."

"My thoughts exactly" Isobel agreed with Michael.

"After discovering all this I told to Kyle that I also knew about you and we talked for a while, luckily as strange as it seems, Kyle seems to trust you more than Liz at this moment. He says that we grew up together and that he knows that you three are not the monsters that my father made the aliens look like. And he assured me that he will not reveal anything to anyone. As for Liz, as I already said Max, she agreed to stop looking for clues about Rosa, but she will talk to you and I believe that any real decisions coming from her will be made after that conversation, so I suggest you rehearse well what you are going to say. "

"What about your father?"

"I don't know Michael." Alex sighed and linked his hand in the cowboy's hand and squeezed it. "Any decision I make or any step I take has to be done with extreme care. My father at the moment believes that I know nothing, and I don't know how many people are involved in it. If my brothers are involved in it. The only thing I know is what Kyle told me, that there is a bunker in an abandoned military area and that when my father took him there, Kyle didn't saw anyone else, but that doesn’t mean that there're no people are working with him. But whatever it is I will find out and do whatever is necessary to ensure you are safe "

"You too Alex, I don't want you to be in any danger ..."

"I'll be fine Michael, I promise" Alex smiled and lightly kissed the cowboy's lips.

"I should go, I have several missed calls from Noah and I'm late for a meeting about the renovation of the Museum. And I need time to assimilate everything I just heard." Isobel got up and Alex could see how downcast she looked with all the information. "I really appreciate what you are doing for us, Alex. I hope we have the opportunity to get to know each other better"

"I look for it, Isobel."

Seconds later Isobel had already left only the three men sitting in Max's living room, the atmosphere was extremely tense and Alex squeezed his boyfriend's hand between his again trying to pass some security.

"Max, there is something I didn't tell you while Isobel was here. Liz went to Kyle asking to see Rosa's autopsy, when he found the files he realized It mentioned her appendix, and Rosa had removed it years before she passed away. He went to my father and asked for the real file, there is a photo of Rosa in the file, Max, a photo that clearly shows a handprint over her mouth. That’s what made Liz discover that Rosa’s death was caused by an alien, Liz showed me the photo today when I talked to her. At this moment she is confuse and is not thinking clearly, but it won't be long before she starts thinking again and realizes that the handprint is too small to be yours or Michael, mainly because Michael's hand was broken that night. She will know that it is from Isobel and will confront you about it. Worse, she will confront Isobel "

"No, Isobel can never know what happened and ..."

"It is no longer a question of whether you want Max or not. Look, I know that the sister is yours and I cannot meddle in this. But Isobel will know the truth sooner or later, that you cannot control. What can you control is how she finds out. By you, or by Liz. And I think the three of us know what the best alternative is. "

"Alex is right Max, we have been keeping this secret for too long, we were stupid believing we could keep it forever. She better know for us."

"I can't ... Michael it would destroy her, the blackouts could come back and ..."

"So we keep a close look at her, we don't leave her alone. Max, if Liz has a photo showing the handprint then Alex is right, how long do you think it will take before she realizes that the handprint wasn't made by our hand? We need to tell Isobel. "

"You're right, as much as I don't want to, you're right. I'll tell her. You have already sacrificed too much in this story, it must be me to tell now."

"Are you sure? I can be there too."

"No, I can handle it. Tomorrow I'll tell her everything."

"We should go too."

Alex murmured looking at Michael who just agreed and after both said goodbye to Max they walked side by side until they stopped beside the driver's door of Alex's SUV, the airman leaned against the door and hugged Michael who fit between his legs and he buried his face against the curve of his neck.

"I know today was hard, listening to everything I came to say," Alex murmured running his fingers through the cowboy's curls. "What do you think about going to my cabin, we can take a hot shower, warm up some frozen pizzas I have, and relax a little."

"It sounds amazing." Michael groaned muffled against Alex's skin.

"And then we can go to the bedroom, you can ride me hard until I come inside you and then we can cuddle"

Alex teased him by whispering against his ears before lightly biting the cowboy's neck as he groaned, pressing his body even harder against Alex's. That was exactly what he wanted now, to get lost in Alex's body and touch and forget about the rest of the world. As he followed Alex's car in his truck, all Michael could think was that although everything seemed to be falling apart, he finally had Alex by his side, and that made all the difference.


End file.
